DBZ S: The Negative Saga
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: What if, In DB Fighter Z things didn't turn out the way they did? What if the evil Android 21 got her way and devoured the Z fighters, along with their evil rivals? What if the good Android 21 was the only person left to save what's left of the world? What if she had some unexpected help? Android 21xOC, OCxOC;
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hi guys and girls, none of you know me (Unless you've heard my old Yugioh Stories) my name is Rakaia, and I wanted to try my hand at writing a DBZ fic. Honestly, I've been obsessed with Fighter Z, mainly Android 21 and it got me thinking, what if? What if things didn't go the way it did. Well, I'm here to write a story on a what- if possibilities and yes it's with a few OC's with Android 21 the only one being a character that everyone is familiar with. Please enjoy the story and don't be afraid to give some feedback, It's alright I can take a few flames; it won't make me cry or anything, maybe lol. Ok, guys here's my idea for a story, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **DBZ: The Negative Saga**  
 _Prologue_

A dark grey sky hovered over a desolated city. A city voided of life and left in ruins as city buildings have been desolated and left barely standing with broken windows and concrete decorating the area, along with cars and anything else that wasn't nailed down, tossed to the side, causing the image of the city to take on an apocalyptic appearance.

The once beautiful city that once was, was simply nothing more but a large junkyard that lost all plant life and left with crumbling streets and sidewalks that appeared to be dug up by a force unknown. In the midst of this destroyed city, a large explosion could be seen as a dark red and black aura could went crashing into a building with a few yellow blasts colliding against it, creating another large explosion with a huge dust cloud being the end result of it.

The dust cloud quickly dispersed as the figure standing in the midst of the rubble was a tall female figure. Her blue eyes narrowed in determination as she glared upwards at two more figures that opposed her. "You see that 18, I told you she wouldn't die over something like that." A male voice spoke.

"Hmph, oh well; It's more fun beating her down anyway." A feminine voice returned as a pair of red eyes could be seen on the face of the owner of the voice. The scene pulled away a bit, revealing a black-haired version of Android 18. She wore a black red ribbon vest with no sleeves that covered her chest with her bare arms and hands crossed. Her lower half was covered with a simple black skirt with her bare fair-skinned legs revealed with a pair of Black and grey boots, similar to that of the original 18.

Next to her stood her twin, A 17 look alike with a two-toned hair coloring, with the majority of it being black, similar to the original, but with a few grey strands in the front. His red eyes peered down at their opponent as a wide smirk spread across his face. He wore a similar get up to Android 17's, keeping the black shirt, but with a grey scarf and black jeans with a pair of grey shoes. His long sleeve white shirt remained as well as the belt that wrapped around his pants, only it was grey.

"What a waste of an android." The 17 look alike stated. "I would have thought that 21 would have been more of a challenge." He shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like the real 21 was right, she's nothing more than a shell of her former self." His eyes remaining on the target In front of him. "Oh well, what a shame." He added.

Below them, a pair of blue eyes continued to glare at them. There standing on the side of a building that she was forced into stood Android 21. In her true form, she stood there in her pink skin, her hair long, white and bushy, her ears pointed, and a long pink tail swaying behind her. Her attire consisted of a black tube top, black arm sleeves, and white baggy pants, resembling the image of a female Majin.

21 gritted her teeth as she balled up her fist in frustration. "Oh look, somebodies upset." The 17 look alike continued to smirk down at her.

"How cute, her face is turning is turning red." 18 stated as she looked over at her twin. "What do you say we make her feel better?" She asked him as her twin didn't take his eyes off of their opponent.

"I don't see why not, but remember; we can't break her." He told his twin sister. "The real 21 wants her in good condition when we bring her back." He replied.

"Well that sucks, I really wanted to hear her scream a bit." 18 sighed. "But I guess it can't be helped," She stuck her hand out, open palm, towards Android 21."I hope you're ready, please make this a bit fun for us ok?" 18 told her.

"You two…"She continued to grind her teeth in frustration. _" I can't believe what's going on; negative 17 and 18 are stronger than I anticipated."_ Her mind raced as she thought about her situation. " _I got to do something or I'm going to be in some serious trouble."_ She quickly looked up into the air and saw both androids smiling down at her, quickly disappearing and reappearing in front of her, catching her a bit by surprised as the fighting commenced.

The three tangled in a series of blows; punches and kicks were thrown as Android 21 fought as hard as she could. -17 charged towards her with a quick punch to the face, but 21 quickly dodged the blow and elbowed him in the back of the neck, sending him flying into the ground while -18 took his place and continued to dance between the two.

-18 was a force to be reckoned with as 21 had a hard time trying to fend off against the modified android. -18 released a series of punches, but 21 blocked them all, catching her last punch with her right hand; pressing her left hand against her chest, 21 let out a loud scream as a powerful red blast shot out of her hand, sending -18 into a nearby building.

21 relished in the moment a bit but was quickly kneed in the face, via -17. "You're wide open." He smirked at her as he spun around and kicked down into the building that they were standing on. "You really have to work on your defense." He stated as he pointed his palm towards the 21 created. "Now this might hurt a lot." He laughed as a shot a barrage of Ki blasts into the hole that he forced 21 through.

A yellow light flashed as the sound of an insane laughter plagued the skies. -17 continued to shoot a stream of Ki blasts into the hole, until finally, it erupted into a large explosion, but coming up with it was Android 21 with an angry expression on her face as she quickly whirled around, slapping -17 with her tail, sending the android flying backwards, but it didn't last long as -17 stopped himself and floated in the sky as his twin sister joined him.

"You having a bit of trouble?" -18 asked her brother as -17 glanced over at her.

"Please, I just let my guard down a bit, nothing to be worried about. She just got lucky, that's all." He turned his attention back towards her. "She does have a bit of a feisty side though; I guess that's why the real one likes her so much."

"Don't start developing a crush alright." -18 crossed her arms. "She's going to be a cupcake soon," -18 turned her head back towards 21 and smirked down at her. "You can stop resisting now, it won't do you any good; we know how weak you are right now." -18 spoke down to her as 21 slightly narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yea, we're only holding back because the real you said we can't damage you, something about taking away the quality of the flavor or something." -17 shrugged his arms as 21 continued to glare at them.

"I'm not going to let you take me to my evil half." 21 responded back as she clenched her fists tightly.

"I'm sorry; I really don't think you have a choice in the matter." -18 told her. "It's not like you can stop us from making you, so you might want to cut the act and come with us."

"Or you can just let us beat on you some more," -17 added his two cents in. "I really want you to choose option number 2, I could use a decent workout," He smiled as 21 continued to send glares there way.

"I already told you," She spoke back to them, standing her ground as she began to charge up a few Ki blasts in both of her hands. "I'm not going anywhere." The red energy balls in her hands began to grow a bit as the seconds passed. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She shouted as she pointed her hands towards both -17 and -18 and shot a barrage of red energy balls towards them, causing them to activate their energy shield as 21 continued to fire rapidly, her attack proving ineffective as her energy blasts were absorbed into their shields.

"This is getting us nowhere." -18 annoyed at 21's attempt. "I'm going to end this now before I die of boredom."

"Not if I get to her before you do." -17 challenged her as they both dropped their energy shields and charged towards Android 21, who quickly pointed her palm at the building that she was standing on and shot a large blasts into it, creating a large dust cloud, temporarily blinding her opponents, long enough for them to stop their advancement before they got to the smoke cloud.

They both looked around a bit as if they were searching for something until -17 placed his hands in his pockets. "Guess she got away." He groaned. "Well, that sucks." He whined as -18 looked around a bit as she sighed as well, her red eyes closing for a bit as she crossed her arms.

"I guess we're going to have to tell 21 that her good half got away." She slowly moved some of her hair out of her face. "I'm sure she's not going to like that." She added as -17 looked over at her.

"Well, it's only a matter of time before she's captured." He assured her. "It's not like she has the power to fight back." He smirked at her. "Just think about it 18, she's all alone; and there's no one left to help her, it's only a matter…of time." He ended as his red eyes flashed with a sinister smirk appearing on his face once again.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Android 21 flew as fast as she could, trying to create as much distance between her and the negative androids as she could. She carefully looked at her to see if she was being followed, but was relieved to see that she wasn't. "Thank goodness…" She spoke to herself as she came towards a cave hidden deep within a mountain range, unnoticed by the naked eye. She quickly flew towards the cave entrance, quickly arriving at a metal door.

It opened automatically, allowing her to walk in, revealing a small lab with a few pods in it. She looked around sighing as she took a seat in a nearby chair. "I can't believe how strong they've gotten." She groaned as she slowly reverted back to her human form. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She leaned back a bit, looking up at the ceiling above her head depressingly.

She slowly lowered her head back down to eye level as she gave the small lab a quick look around. "I can't believe this is all that's left, my evil half made sure to destroy everything that Dr. Gero had left, even the labs there were scattered across the world." She sighed again. "She found every single one that might have been of helped to me and destroyed them all." Her light blue eyes lowered with depression. "And this is all I'm left with, a hole in the wall." Her voiced cracked a bit as she stood up, looking at the open pod that was close to her.

"16….I'm sorry, I failed…In everything…" A tear streamed down her face as she walked towards the open pod. "I couldn't stop my other half from taking control of me, I…I…I killed you, and everybody else that tried to help me." She turned her back to the pod and gently laid on it. "I failed 16…I failed." Her words didn't betray her sadden expression, or the pain she felt in her heart as her sorrows were drowned away by the sound of the door of the pod slowly closing on her, leaving the sound of whimpering to be heard by the emptiness of the small laboratory that she was forced to call home.

 **-Underneath the lab, Unknown to 21(Good)-**

A massive size lab was buried deep into the base of the mountain, gone unnoticed and hidden for years. A lab created as one of the main bases, where we created some of his greatest work. Work that he would not be able to complete on his own, due to his early retirement at the hands of his own creations.

In this laboratory stood a massive amount of computers and generators, and other gadgets that resided in the underground lab sat three capsules. The three capsules with the numbers 24, 25, and 26 were stationed in a small circle with a supercomputer that resembled the same computer that created cell, was sat in the center. In the center of the large computer was screen that flashed on and off, repeatedly; giving off a faint light before shutting off completely, resorting into a loud sound being let off as one of the capsule pod with number 24 opened up, revealing what appeared to be a young boy with short black messy hair with a few bangs falling on the side of his face.

The young boy appeared to be in his late teens, 18 or 19 in appearance. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, similar to that of Goten. His hands had tape wrapped around his fist and his lower half was clothed in a Gi, that was similar to that of Goku and Goten's, but was colored White, with a red sash wrapped around his waist. His boots were similar to that of Trunks but were overall black with an outline of red with a sole on the bottom of them.

His eyes lightly twitched as they slowly opened up, revealing a pair of brown pupils. He slowly groaned as he sat up, placing his right hand on the side of his temple. "Ugh, how long have I been out?" He asked to no one in particular as he slowly lifted his head up, his eyes taking in his surroundings. "Ugh, my head…" He slowly crawled out of the pod, lightly stumbling on his feet as he tried to stop his head from spinning. "I need something to get rid of this headache…" He continued to talk to himself as he continued to stumble around, knocking over a few things as he tried to get himself situated.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath as he finally began to take in everything. "The lab huh?" He looked around, finally realizing where he was. "Guess the old man croaked." He stated as he continued to look around the area. "Well, I guess that means I can't question the old timer then, sucks that he had to kick the bucket." He said to himself as he saw a set of stairs that lead up to the surface. "Well, I guess that I go check out how the world is doing, seeing things for myself after sleeping for so long should be fun." The boy stretched it a bit as he walked upstairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs he saw three more capsule pods, sitting against the wall of a small room. "Hmm…More pods?" The boy questioned the possibility. "Could the old man have created more androids?" He asked himself as he walked passed the pods. "Looking at them intently. "I wouldn't knock it, the old man always had a backup plan, just in case something was to happen, I guess…Something must of happen." He stated as he came upon a pair of large steel doors. "But it looks like didn't lose his touch, good old modern steel doors, great for keeping out people, rats, and rodents and sometimes bill collectors." He laughed as he opened up the doors, revealing a beautiful night sky, with the stars aligning along with each other as he got a good look at the mountains that displayed over the area.

"Woah," Was the only words that escaped his lips. His eyes were transfixed on the scenery completely making him unaware of the capsule pod opening behind him, revealing a pair of light blue eyes glaring at him from behind. "This is beautiful, was this what the old man was trying to keep from us?" The boy stated as he took a step forward out into the open. "I've never so many mountains before…I've never…"

"You'll never walk again if you don't tell me what you're doing here." He heard the voice of a female behind him. His face turned into a surprised expression as he slightly glanced at the source of the voice to find a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She wore a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She also wore a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots.

He saw her hand opened and pointed straight at his back. "What the, who the hell are you?' He asked her as she glared darkened behind her glasses.

"I won't ask again?" She stated her voice full of seriousness. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She repeated her question, giving the boy chills as he felt a cold feeling running down his spine as he was held at point blank range by a stranger that he's never even seen before.


	2. Chapter 1 - His name is Android

**Hey guys and gals, here's another chapter ready to go. I hope you guys enjoy. Leave some feedback, give me your thoughts and opinions. Until next time Z fans.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_  
 _ **His Name Is Android...**_

The situation was tensed; the young teen couldn't help but stare at the female scientist that had her hand pointed at him. An open palm signaling that she would blast him at a moment's notice should he try anything funny, but to the boy, something seemed a bit off. To him, she didn't seem to harbor any malice towards him, but had every intention of destroying him, if he so much as makes a move, she appeared to be uneasy, scared even.

He took in her appearance, seeing a few bruises on her face and a couple of battle scars along her neck and hands. "Whoa, let's calm down for a second." He turned to face her, but the expression she carried on her face remained aware; her blue eyes narrowing behind her glasses as she continued to hold him up at point-blank range. "Ok calm down; let's put that hand away before somebody gets hurt." He tried to calm the situation.

"You didn't answer my question." She spoke, her voice stern as her glare remained. "I know you're with my evil half and you came here to find me." Her glared didn't waver, but the palm of her hand began to form a Reddish black energy ball in the center of her palm.

The boy blinked a few times, confusion overriding his earlier expression. "The who with the what now?" He tilted his head, clearly displaying that he had no idea what the woman was implying. "I don't even know what you're talking about." His head flinching back slightly as 21 took in his obvious blank facial expression.

"Evil half, what the…." He had no time to finish his sentence as she sent a large blast straight into his chest, sending him flying straight through the metal doors and into the mountain terrain.

21 just peered down at the small crater that she made with his body as she lowered her hand to her side. She held her chin high, her Crystal blue eyes giving off a cold demeanor as to show no remorse for what she had done.

She crossed her arms and continued to keep the results of her attack in her sights, not seeing the target move from her attack. "I won't sit back and let her have her way. " She uttered under her breath, her glare still fixated on the target. "No more," Her aura began to flare up as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm not going to let anyone take me to her, if she wants me so bad she's going to have to come get me herself." Her aura wrapping itself around her. "I'm going to stop her and everything that she's done to the…."

"Hey!" The boy screamed at her from the base of the mountain.

"Huh?" 21 blinked for a second, her aura disappearing as she looked down at him. The two looked at each other with a bit of an awkward silence stretching between the two.

"What the hell was that for?" The boy asked her. "Why the hell did you blast me? What the hell did I do to you?" He screamed up at her, causing her to stare down at him with a confused, but the nervous expression on her face.

"Um, aren't you… Aren't you with the evil android 21?" 21 stuttered over her words as she looked down at him as she tried to hide a bit of nervousness in her voice, trying to keep a hard expression on her face.

"The evil who?" He shouted back up at her. "Who the hell is Android 21?" The boy asked her as he stood up from the rubble that he was blasted in. "Is this what people do in the world, say hello by blasting you in the face? Geez." He complained as he began to dust himself off. "If Dr. Gero is still alive; he's got some real explaining to do." He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for 21 to hear him.

Taken back by his comment, her perplexed expression formed on her face. "Wait, you know Dr. Gero?" She asked him.

"The old man," The boy looked up at her as he slowly began to levitate towards his previous position before he was blasted off of it. "Yea, I've known him for a while I guess." He landed in front of her, watching as she placed her right finger on her lips as if she was thinking about something. "Do you know him or something?" He asked her as he saw her eyes slightly shift away from him.

"Not directly," She answered him. "I just read about him in the data files that were left behind when I was looking around, there's nothing much left of him." She focused her eyes on the teenage boy in front of her as he scratched the side of his cheek a bit. Her eyes lightly shifted to the side worriedly, as she lightly bit her lower lip.

"So the old man kicked the bucket huh?" He thought for a second. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised; I knew his obsession with this place was going to get the best of him eventually." He placed his hands behind his head. "Serves him right actually, it's about time he croaked." He gave her a cheeky smile, but 21 could only give a sadden expression as a result of his comments.

Catching sight of this, the boy decided to change the conversation. "So that aside, why did you blast me again? And who is Android 21 and…21….wait…" He paused for a second. "How many androids did he make?" He exclaimed, upon realizing the high number of androids that used to be at Dr. Gero's disposal.

21 looked down at the ground for a moment. "I honestly can't say; the data records that he left have been destroyed a while ago. All the labs that he created have also been annihilated and now stand has forgotten ruins of lost technology." She crossed her arms as her face retained a hint of worry and concern.

"Destroyed?" The boy responded. "Geez, what the hell is going on here?" He groaned. "I've been sleeping for who knows how long and when I wake up, I wake up to this." He gestured towards her. "The old man finally croaking, some weird science girl blasting in me in the face, then..."

"I'm terribly sorry about that." 21 quickly bowed, catching him off guard.

"Huh? Now you're apologizing." He gave her a weird look as he watched as 21 lifted her head back up, her face displaying grief as she eyed him a bit."

"I shouldn't have attacked you like that, but…Things haven't been necessarily peaceful around here lately." She looked off into the distance. "I've…It's…" She took a deep breath, slowly trying to gather her thoughts before speaking. "It's been hard. "

"What do you mean?" He looked up at her a bit.

Silence dominated the conversation for a few short moments as 21 struggled to put her explanation into words. "I guess it's really been hard then." The boy spoke to her as he turned his head towards the mountain scenery. "I guess for me to really understand what's going on, I'm going to have to go see it for myself." He stated as he began to levitate off the ground a bit, only to stop when he felt the woman's hands grab his wrist.

"You can't!" She pulled him back down a bit. "You can't go out there, it's too dangerous!" She told him as the newcomer gave her another perplexed expression.

"Dangerous?" He repeated. "Is it because of that 21 person you mentioned?" He asked her as 21 looked up at him with a fearful expression before slowly tearing her eyes away from him. "Look, I don't know what's been going on around here, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." He assured as he removed his wrist from her hands. "I just want to go out and see what the world looks like right now, I mean, I' haven't seen anything but the back of my eyelids, I want to see what's changed. That shouldn't be a problem right?" He told her as 21 just shook her head negativity.

"No, it is a problem; you have to stay hidden." She answered him, fear taking over her face. "If you go out there, they'll be sure to find you and..."

"They?" The curious teen turned his eyes towards her once again. "Who are you talking about?"

21's eyes shifted again, not looking at her new guest directly as she tried to figure out a way to tell him what was going on without actually letting him know the details. "There are some bad people out there," She managed to direct her blue eyes towards him this time. "If everything you say is true, then the world is a bit different than what you're used to." She crossed her arms, turning her body to the side a bit. "Believe me when I tell you, you'll be safer if you stay here." She finished her expression firm.

"With you right?" He gave her a questionable look. "You haven't even told me who you were yet, not to mention you're pretty dangerous yourself, blasting me off like that." He crossed his arms as he hovered over her a bit

"Again, I…I…I am truly sorry about that, but you don't understand." She tried to counteract his need to go out but was failing miserably as a white aura quickly surrounded the boy.

"All the better for me to see with my own eyes." With that he quickly zipped off, flying away from her and towards the nearest city.

"No! Wait!" 21 shouted from behind him as she lightly cursed herself for not being able to stop him, quickly bringing up an aura of her own, enveloping her as she took off after him.

The black haired teen continued to fly around for a minute, before slightly turning his head back to see the woman in her lab coat falling him. "Whoa, you're actually pretty fast; color me impressed, you're able to keep up." He smiled at her as she lightly glared at him.

"Listen! You don't know what's out there!" She shouted at him from behind. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into! We have to go back!" She told him, realizing that they were actually coming up to the nearest city.

"Oh come on, It can't be that bad; I'm sure that your just over exaggerating." He flew ahead of her, speeding up towards the city.

"Ugh, why won't he listen to me?" She growled under her breath as she pressed on after him, trying to catch him before he saw the city ahead of them.

"Man, it feels so good to stretch after being locked up in that pod for so long, It never felt so good to just fly around like this!" He whirled around in the sky zigzagging and creating fun little patterns that slightly annoyed 21 as she struggled to keep up with him. "Man, I've never felt so...Alive…" He flew upwards to the sky and dropped his aura, floating in mid-air for a bit, hovering over the sky as he got a beautiful view of the clouds that he flew over.

The night sky gave off a breathless image as his eyes were transfixed by the moon and the stars that went untouched by the hands of man. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he had been missing, sleeping soundly in his pod that Dr. Gero had kept him trapped in. He stopped floating and leaned back and let himself fall.

His arms and legs were outstretched as he felt the cool breeze flowing against his skin as he purposely allowed himself to free fall from the sky.

Flying up towards him, Android 21 came within reach of him, reaching out her arm; trying to grab him, but he quickly twisted his body around, pointing his body in the direction towards the city before flying off once again.

The auburn-haired Android gritted her teeth as she flew after him again.

The black haired newcomer continued to fly like a kid with a jet pack, soaring through the air without a care in the world." WHOOOOOOOO!" His screams could be heard all through the sky as he got within the boundaries of a city. "This is so awesome, I can't believe...How…How…" The boy's flying came to a slow halt as he remained floating in the air, his eyes taking in the ruins of a once proud city that was full of inhabitants. "What….What the…What is this?" He asked himself. His eyes shot up as the image of destruction was painted into his vision.

"What happened here? What is all this!" His head turned from left to right, seeing nothing but utter destruction no matter where his eyes landed.

"It's like I was trying to tell you." Android 21 slowly hovered behind him. "Everything has been destroyed, there is little to no life left on this planet." She stated as she too took in the scenery that befell the planet earth and its people.

"But...But how? What happened? Who did this?" He turned to her as she placed her hands together interlocking her fingers and brought them closer to her chest. She didn't answer him right away as he turned his head back to the destroyed city.

"It's the old man's fault isn't it?" The boy asked her in a low growl. "He did all this didn't he?" He whirled his head back to her." Tell me! He did this didn't he?" He nearly shouted at her as 21 closed her eyes for a bit, reopening them as she took a deep breath. Her hands still held against her chest as she was about to tell him the heart-pounding truth.

"Well, it wasn't….."

"If you really want to blame somebody, you should blame her." 21's eyes widen as she quickly turned her attention to the source of the voice, her eyes landing on the androids -17 and -18.

"-17, -18" She gritted her teeth as her eyes narrowed into a hateful glare as the two modified copies of the original android 17 and 18 smirked at her.

"Where did you run off to 21?" -17 stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We weren't done playing with you yet." He added as the boy quickly turned his head towards the female scientist.

"Wait, did he just call you 21?" He asked her as his eyes shot up in realization as he began to put two and two together. "Wait, you mean you're an Android!" He asked her.

"What's left of one anyway?" -18 chuckled as the boy turned his head back towards her. "Let's just say that she hasn't been really feeling like herself lately." She crossed her arms and continued to chuckle at 21's expense before turning her attention towards the new life in question. "And just who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here before." She asked him, her eyes slightly narrowing at him.

"Yea, you weren't among the humans we killed. So you must be a new fighter or something." -17 shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think 21 had any friends left, it looks like our hungry friend may have missed a few." An evil smirk could be seen as it crossed -17's lips.

The boy looked back and forth between the two, floating a bit forward; leaving 21 behind him. "So it was you guys that did all this?" He asked him as he stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Hey what are you doing?" 21 reached out to him. "You can't beat them, they're…."

"You stay out of this!" The boy cut her off as he glanced behind him to send her a deadly glare, his brown eyes filled with anger as 21 quickly stopped talking and floated backward a bit.

"Now, I don't know what's going on." He turned his head back around to face the two Androids that stood in front of him. "But it looks like I can get the answer by beating it out of you two." He told them as both -17 and -18 just looked at each other and gave a wild laugh, mocking the newcomer as he stood there with his fist clenching in anticipation.

"You! Against us!" -17 cracked.

"You are a funny human I'll give you that."-18 jumped in. "Hey 17 can you believe that?" She asked her negative twin brother. "This human actually thinks he can beat a couple of androids." She continued to laugh.

"Human," The boy looked at them with a small smirk appearing on his face. "Who said anything about being human?" He questioned them, causing them to both to stop laughing. "In case you two didn't notice…." He pointed to himself with his thumb, his smirk still remaining plastered on his face. "I'm an android too." His comment sealed the deal as both -17 and -18 eyes shot up in pure shock as the boy, continued to look at them. "You can just call me Android 24." He stated as he quickly vanished, reappearing just as a fast as he disappeared in front of -17 and delivered a hard punch to his stomach, burying it deep into his abdomen.

-17 was caught by surprise, his face clearly showed the pain that he felt as he was hammered straight into the ground with an ax handle to the back of the head.

-18 couldn't help but grit her teeth as she charged in after him, but he repeated his move, disappearing out of her sight, only to reappear behind her, delivering a sharp kick in the back of her head, sending her into the ground, next to her brother.

Android 21 couldn't believe what she was seeing, there he stood; a new android that she never laid eyes on quickly dispatching the two androids that she's been having problems with. _"Amazing…"_ She thought to herself. _"Just how powerful is he?"_ her mind questioned as both -17 and -18 quickly shot up from the rubble, flying back up into the sky, hovering at the same length that their opponent was, obviously angry that he actually laid on a hand on them.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play." -17 stated as he quickly calmed down a bit, but the anger was still visible. "If you wanted to die today all you had to do was ask." He added.

"Rest assure, this city will be your grave." -18 added on as they both began to power up as a white aura began to surround them.

White aura also enveloped 24 as he continued to smirk at the two that hovered in front of him. "Bring it on." He challenged them as the three of them stood, eying each other getting ready for a fight.


	3. Chapter 2 - Androids VS Androids

**Disclaimer: Back once again with another chapter. It's been awhile since I've been excited about a story I post on fanfiction. I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things lol. So let me start off by saying, I, in no way, shape or form own rights to DBZ, DBS, or anything that Akira has made. I also don't own the rights to Android 21. Unfortunately she also belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, I do own my OC's that appear throughout the story. I just wanted to clear that up, and now without further a due, it's time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2  
**_

 _ **Androids Vs Androids**_

The scene was set, both of the teen androids squared off against the newcomer, Android 24. 21 couldn't help but keep her fingers interlaced with one another. Her worried expression clear as day as her Crystal Blue eyes remained fixated on the fight as both parties slowly began to raise their power.

Android 24 still wore a smirk on his face. His chocolate brown eyes displayed no sense of fear as he eyed his two opponents. On the opposite side hovered both Android -17 and -18. Negative twin modified creations of their counterparts. -17 kept his hands in his pockets, such as the original, while -18 flipped some of her hair out of her face, their red eyes locked on their target.

Their bodies remained still as the surrounding wind circled them, breezing through the tension that was created from the three as they readied themselves for their upcoming bout. Android 21 continued to stare as her thoughts began to form in her head. _"This isn't good,"_ Her subtle fear slowly rose to the surface. _"He doesn't know how powerful those two Androids are and even if he is strong, there's no way of telling if he can actually beat them."_

Her thoughts were quickly silenced as one of the negative androids took charge and began to speak. "So are we going to dance or what?" -17 asked him.

"Only if you're lady friend doesn't mind." 24 remarked as -18 gave him a smirk in return.

"I don't mind taking the first step."-18 replied as she quickly flicked her hair once again and charged in with a brutal assault, throwing nothing but a flurry of punches. 24 seemed to be on the defensive as he used his hands and arms to block the barrage of strikes that were delivered to him by his female opponent. The two streaked across the sky as –18 continued to try to hammer 24's face in, but her last swing was wild and 24 sidestepped her and kneed her in the stomach, causing spit to fly out of her mouth as she doubled over for a second.

24 didn't let up; he quickly performed a front flip and drove the heel of his foot into the back of her neck, sending straight into the ground, creating a small sized crater that she immediately rose from.

She didn't give him a second to relish in his moment of victory as she charged at him again. The two were locked in a furious battle; exchanging blows that consisted of punches and kicks, a few elbow clashes and solids shots that missed one another. 'Come on is that all you got?" -18 taunted him as 24 tried to crash his foot into the side of her head, but -18 ducked it with ease and charged up a ki blasts in her hand and tried to press it against his stomach, but 24 was two steps ahead of -18 and quickly slapped her hand away along with another attempted roundhouse kick that connected with the side of her head, shooting her into the ground below them.

"Nope, I'm not even warmed up yet." 24 returned as -18 quickly looked up at the smirking teen and pointed both of her hands at him. "In fact, if this is the best you can do, you might want to go ahead and quit while you're behind." His smirk remaining.

"Let's see you keep talking after I wipe that stupid smug look off of your face!" She screamed as she began to shoot a barrage of yellow Ki blasts towards him. 24, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest. He saw the attack coming and immediately held his hand out towards her, creating a blue energy shield that emulated from the palm of his hand, shielding him from the blasts that were fired at him.

"Is that all I got?" 24 responded to her earlier comment as he crossed his arms peering down at -18."I need to be asking you the same question." He told her as -18 gritted her teeth, balling up her fist in frustration as she quickly charged in towards her opponent again.

"Why you," She quickly began to fade in and out, appearing in different in variety of directions as she moved in on her opponent, but 24 was ready again as she reached in, trying to bury her fist in the side of his face, only to have 24 disappear behind her, kicking her back into the ground again." _Cough...Cough…"_ On her hands and knees, she quickly glanced back at 24, sending him a deadly glare.

24, however, wasn't going to let her catch a breather. He quickly shot towards her, disappearing for a bit and reappearing right in front of her, kicking her in the mid-section, sending the female android flying into the air. "I'm not finished with you, yet" His aura enveloped him as he pushed himself upward, flying towards -18 and began to pummel her with a barrage of punches, before sending her back down into the earth with a hard ax handle to the back of the head.

He quickly began to charge of a few Ki blasts of his own and began to rain on -18. -18 could only look up in shock as the blasts reign down on her, causing her to shield herself using her arms from the impact that the blasts were having on her and her surrounding area. 24 wouldn't let up, he continued to send a shower of Ki blasts, enveloping -18 as he quickly brought both of his hands over his head, charging up a huge ball of yellow energy between his hands. "HAAAAAAAA!" He quickly threw the decent sized energy ball down towards -18, watching as the ball came within close range of her.

-18 didn't have time to think as her eyes quickly opened to a large mass of energy coming her way. She gritted her teeth as the attack loomed over her, only for her eyes to rise up a bit as another Ki Blast shot it away, causing it to explode off sight.

-18 quickly whirled her head around to her savor. "17…" She utters his name as he flew beside her.

"It looks like you're having a bit of trouble." He spoke to her, while slowly getting into a fighting stance of his own. "What do you say we change the rules up a bit" He glanced at her. "Care for a 2 on 1?"

-18 nodded her head, readying herself as well. "Let's make him scream." She replied as the two quickly shot towards 24, who quickly readied himself for battle.

When in range, the punches started flying. -17 and 18 were on the offensive, throwing a storm of punches and kicks as 24 tried to block and counter. Thunder boomed across the sky as blows connected with one another as the three disappeared and reappeared in the air, but in various places.

21, was left watching the battle with her hands still clasped together. "I can't believe it, he's actually holding his own." Her blue eyes were darting from left to right as she continued to watch the fight, keeping up with their movements as she saw 24 being knocked back by a sharp kick to the stomach by -17, sending him flying back a bit as -18 appeared beside him, kicking him straight into a building. "24!" She called out his name, but her words went ignored as a large green blast emerged from 24's spot of the building, but -17 and -18 sidestepped it.

24 powered up a bit more as he charged in after his blast attempt, his right first pummeling -17 In the side of the face, but -18 quickly avenged her brother by kneeing 24 in the stomach as he turned to try and attack her. "This is actually pretty fun." -18 stated as she used the palm of her hand to strike 24 in the side of his head, similar to that of her original model. The attack sent 24 into the side of another building as -17 returned to his sister's side. "I think he's beginning to fall for me." -18 told him.

"Well you know as your brother, I'm going to have to see if he's the right guy for you." -17 he returned with his own comment. "I can't have someone weak catching my sister's attention." He added as 24 came out the rubble with a few bruises and scratches all over him.

"Please," -18 gave her original's trademark smile. "He's not even on my interested list." She gave a slight chuckle as 24 could be seen getting a bit aggravated from the previous throw down.

"Alright, that didn't go well." He spoke to himself. " They got a bit lucky, but that won't happen again!" He leaped up into the air and quickly burst charged towards his opponent. "Let's see you two try to do that again!" He shouted as he made his way towards them.

"Did you hear that 18?" -17 turned his head towards his sister. "He wants us to beat him down some more."

Cocking her head to the side, she gave -17 a side smirk. "Well then let's give him what he wants." She stated as they both quickly prepared themselves and charged in forward, catching 24 in a vicious combo, both of their hands and feet connecting as 24 had a hard time dealing with the android duo.

He tried to counter with a quick energy blast, but -17 sidestepped out of the way and returned with one of his own, blasting 24 in the chest, sending him back a bit, breathing heavy as he realized something was a bit off.

" _Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?"_ He glared up at his opponents. _"I should be stronger than this, how the hell are they giving me this much trouble?"_ He growled under his breath, clearly frustrated with his level of power at the moment.

"Hey! What's wrong? You made such a thrilling entrance earlier." -17 taunted him, causing him to look up at the twins of destruction.

"I think that was just a fluke." -18 commented after her brother. " He clearly stepped up to a fight that he wasn't ready for." She added as 24 continued to growl under his breath. "He's just another dog that's all bark and no bite."

-18 struck his pride as Android 24 quickly shot towards the two. "Screw you!" he tried to strike -18, but she quickly buried her fist into his gut and -17 pressed his fist in the side of his jaw. -18 came back up with a punch of her own, catching 24 on the other side of his face, while -17 went low and kicked him in the stomach.

The duo unleashed a vicious beating that 24 was trying to recover from, but every time he tried to attack he was hit by the other android. 21 couldn't help but slightly panic as 24 was being pummeled and quickly gave up the offensive side to his opponents. Rights and lefts were being delivered as 24 couldn't help but take every blow as both -17 and 18 quickly placed both of their palms out in front of them.

"I hope you enjoy this." -17 smirked.

"It's a present from us to you." -18 added as they both formed a large energy ball together and pressed it into Android 24, shooting down into a large ruined building, causing a large explosion on impact.

There 24 laid, his clothes were tattered and his body was a bit banged up from the beating that he just received. He slowly tried to lift his head up as both -17 and 18 kept their palms facing him, another energy ball charging in both of their respective hands as it quickly merged together as it did previously.

He could see the evil intentions on their faces as -18's smirk widens into a deadly grin. "This is over, bye." Her voice dragged out her ending sentence as they both fired their attack towards the helpless Android.

24 couldn't help but look on as the attack drew closer and closer towards him. He knew that if he was hit by the incoming attack, then it would do more than just cause serious damage to him. He balled up his fist tightly and got ready to take on the energy blast. He powered up a bit and crossed his arms to shield him from the attack.

The blast was drawing nearer with 24 standing with a slim chance of survival, should the attack make contact with him. His brown eyes filled with determination as he eyed the attack that was coming his way. He kept his arms up, hoping that he would be able to withstand it. But, unknown to him he heard someone appear in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a female fighter in pink skin, pointy ears, and a long pink tail. Her hair was white and her attire changed to a black tube top with black arm sleeves, white baggy pants and a pair of black and gold boots.

She stood in front of him, pointing with her finger as a red beam shot of it, instantly canceling it out with her own attack, causing another large explosion.

"I think this is gone on long enough." 21 stood in front of 24 in her true form. Her blue eyes locking on both androids as they peered down at them. 24, however; was more than shock at what he had witnessed.

"What the...What the….What are you?" He asked his savior as he began to take in 21's complete form. His eyes landed on her white hair, her pink shaped womanly figure, all the way down to her white pants and black and yellow boots.

"This is no time to explain." Her eyes narrowed at her opponents. "But I promise when we get out of this, I'll explain everything." She kept her eyes facing upward, keeping both -17 and -18 in her field of vision.

"But right now, we have to focus on the bigger issue." She prepared herself as 24 followed suit. "Can you continue?" She asked him as 24 looked over at her and gave her a quick nod. "Good, these two are no ordinary androids, and fighting them alone is just plain suicide." She told him as 24 looked up at their two adversaries as well.

"Well, thanks for the save," He balled up his fist. "If it wasn't for you, I would probably be a lifeless corpse right now." He told her.

21 gave him a small smile in return. "Don't mention it," She turned her view back towards their opposition. "But right now, we have to figure a way out of this."

"Any suggestions?" 24 asked her as he glanced over at her.

"Not really." She answered back. "These two are modified after their original versions, the original android 17 and 18 and even back then, the two were a force to be reckoned with." She began to explain to him the situation that they are currently in. "Their power is in a league of its own, not only separately; but fighting them both together just makes them twice as deadly." Her blue eyes glanced towards 24. "Be careful this time around, we're going to have to separate them, it may be our best chance." She told him as 24 could only nod again as he turned his attention back towards the two androids hovering above them.

"Are you done yet?" -17 spoke from above. "I'm getting kind of bored up here," He added.

"17, you know it's rude to ambush your opponents while they're trying to come up with a plan." She closed her eyes, crossing her arms in the process.

"Since when do you care?" He asked her as he looked back down at the two below them. "This is a game after all, and if you get caught off guard then, well I don't think I need to explain it."

-18 rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "Men," She sighed. "They always think everything is some game." She replied.

"Oh come on, you're having fun too right?" Her brother turned towards her. "It's not like you can go shopping or anything, it's not even anyone around to really notice you." -17 spoke back as -18 just moved some of her hair out of face once again.

"That's not the point 17, but fine whatever; let's just get this over with, remember we have a job to do." She prepared herself.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He smirked as the two locked eyes with their opponents, who remained in their combative stance. "I'll take the new kid, you bring back our special guest." -17 stated as he quickly charged in towards them.

"Always leaving me with the real job huh?" -18 shouted from behind him as she charged in as well.

Both 21 and 24 could only watch on as they the two androids bolted towards them. "Here they come," 21 pointed out as -17 came in with a right hand that was sent towards the jaw of Android 24, but it was blocked and the two quickly began to flow in a quick exchange of blows, leaving -18 and 24 to face off against one another.

"Why are you fighting back so much?" -18 spoke to her. "You know you can't win against me." She told her as 21 was able to keep up with her as the two continued to go back and forth with punches and kicks.

"I already told you, I'm not going to let you take me to her." Android 21 quickly broke up the exchange with a hard kick to the stomach and a hard palm to the jaw. "I'm going to take her down and save this planet!" She quickly whirled around, bashing -18 in the face with her tail, sending the female android sprawling into the ground, creating a large crater. "Even if I have to dismantle you first." She stuck out an open palm towards the fallen android, firing a series of yellow Ki blasts towards her adversary.

The blasts flew towards the crater, but were quickly deflected as -18 shot out of it, slapping the blasts to the side and delivering a hard punch to the side of 21's face. "You think you can beat the real you?" She asked her as she followed up with a gut-wrenching knee to the stomach." Don't make me laugh, you could barely hold your own against us, what makes you think you actually stand a chance!" She bashed her in the back of the head sending her into the ground, face first.

Bringing her hands above her head, a yellow ball of energy began to form between both of her palms. "You're nothing but a hollow shell of yourself!" -18 fired a large yellow beam towards android 21 fallen body, but she quickly disappeared; avoiding the blast altogether. "Huh? Damn her…"

"You're too slow!" 21 stated as she appeared right next to her, contorting her body as she slammed her leg into the chest of -18, sending her free falling into the ground, but not without sending three black and red energy balls that collided with her for good measure.

The energy balls and -18 made contact with the concrete below, creating a large explosion on impact. The smoke rose from the ground as 21 hovered above the scene. Her eyes shifting from left to right.

"Behind you!" -18 appeared behind her and tried to ax handle her in the back of the head, but 21 managed to dodge as she returned with a hard kick to the head, which was blocked by both of -18's arms. The two returned to a furious battle of punches and kicks with both of them trying to get the upper hand.

Meanwhile, while Android 21 and -18 continued their bout; Android 24 had his hands full with -17. The two were locked in the same battle struggle as Android 21 and -18. "Look at you, you're nothing special and here I thought Dr. Gero might have made something that was worth destroying." -17 spoke as he quickly side kicked 24 into the side of a building, his feet dragging against the floor as his back collided with the concrete wall.

Not letting the attack faze him, Android 24 quickly stuck out both of his hands and countered with a large blue blast, connecting with -17 as he tried to charge on him.

The blast sent -17 through a few walls, but that didn't stop him from returning as he charged towards Android 24 again. "You think that you actually can win against us?" He spoke to him as the two mixed it up in combat once again. "You don't stand a chance! Why don't you just roll over and die already and get it over it, you're an outdated model anyway." -17 went in for another kick, but 24, fooled him with an afterimage effect and bashed him in the face, full force with his fist.

"Maybe you should focus more on fighting, than talking," 24 shouted back as he delivered a few more punches, connecting with each punch as he began to push -17 back a bit. "Don't tell me that this is the best you can do." 24 stated as he quickly delivered a swift uppercut to his opponent, knocking him up in the air. "Dr. Gero must have been losing his touch." 24 ended as he tried to press his foot into his stomach, but -17 caught his foot. "Wha…"

"Too easy." -17 quickly began to spin 24 around, bashing him into everything that he saw. The sound of his laughter could be heard if anyone else was around as he continued to slam 24 into the ground, cars, buildings, and ruins that surrounded the area. "If this is what the latest model can do then I'm disappointed." He threw 24 towards a building before he shot towards him again, catching him in a string of attacks as he used his legs to bounce off the obstacles that were stationed around them.

24 was caught in a hurricane of -17's physical attacks as he continued to use his body to spring off the structures that projected him to attack 24 in a continuous rhythm. "You aren't strong enough to take me down, why don't you just go ahead and accept it?" He told him as Android 24 quickly stopped himself from floating in mid-air and stuck out of his arms and legs.

"That is... EEENNNOUUUGGH!" 24 shouted as he unleashed an energy field that caused -17 to stop his attack, trying to see what 24 had planned as he saw him form two big blue energy balls in his hands and slowly bring them together, emulating Vegeta in his final flash stance. "You want me to show you power! Then I'll show you power!" 24 continued to charge up his attack causing -17 eyes to widen a bit. "Let's see how you handle this! ALMEKIA BLAST!" 24 screamed as he shot a huge blue beam out of his hand, aiming it straight at -17 with a massive force.

"ARRRRHHHHHHAAAAAA!" 24's bellowed as the blast was heading straight towards -17, who quickly stretched out his arms, creating a green shield that surrounded him completely. The blast collided with the green energy ball that encased -17 and sent him back. -17 gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his own against the blast that was pushing him back with force.

"This...This...This won't be enough to defeat me." He growled as he continued to try and hold his own against the attack, only to be pushed into a string of buildings, creating a massive explosion upon impact.

The explosion mirrored that of a volcanic eruption as smoke began to fill the air as 24 was left standing, breathing heavily as his brown eyes continued to eye the direction that he blasted -17 in. "How...About...That?" He spoke, slowly lowering his arms down a bit.

During this time, both 21 and -18 were able to see the explosion, which caused -18 to lose her concentration in her fight as she focused on her twin brother. "17!" She screamed as she was about to fly towards her fallen brother, but 21 caught her by the leg. "You should worry about yourself!" She quickly tossed -18 over her shoulder and into the ground, giving her time to slightly glance back at 24, who appeared to be running on empty after his massive attack.

"He won't last too much longer." She whispered to herself as she turned her head back to an angry -18, who appeared in front of her. "We're going to have end this quickly, or we're both going to be in trouble." She breathed as -18 gave her a death glare as she focused her eyesight on the pink android.

"Trouble, oh you're in trouble all right." -18 didn't waste time with anymore words as she quickly buried her knee into 21's gut, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her face into the ground, causing 21 to scream in pain as -18 quickly picked her up by the hair again and bashed her face into the side of a building, dragging her face into it as she ran beside it before slamming her face back into the ground again.

24 managed to look over at the abuse that -18 was causing. "Dammit.." He whispered. "I got to get over there and…."

"Where do you think you're going?" 24's eyes widen as he slowly turned his head towards the source of the voice. "We haven't finished our little fun yet." -17 stood with very little battle damage. 24 couldn't believe his eyes as he stood still, transfixed at how his blast did little to nothing to the modified android. His clothes were a bit roughed up, his shirt slightly ripped, but other than that and a few dirt stains on his pants, he saw no real injuries.

"There's...There's, there's just no way…" 24 was stunned beyond belief. His body trembled a bit as -17 began to slowly make his way towards him.

"Well, I guess we know how good you are." -17 continued to walk up towards 24. "It's a shame really, I was actually thinking you might be strong, but...I guess not." He added as he casually made his way to a stunned 24, who remained still, eyes wide open to the horrors of his reality. 'Well, I guess we should get this over with." -17 slanted his eyes at 24 with a sinister smirk crossing his lips. "I'm starting to get bored." He proclaimed as he rammed his fist into 24's stomach, causing him to nearly choke on his spit as 24 instantly dropped to his knees.

21 managed to blast -18 away, but only giving her enough time to see the spectacle on the opposite end of her. "24!" She screamed as she was about to make her way over, but -18 reappeared in front of her and tried to kick her head off, but 21 quickly ducked it, her tail quickly snagging -18 by the neck, allowing 21 to quickly place her hand on her stomach and blast her away again.

-18 groaned as she was slammed into a nearby building, allowing 21 to quickly turn over towards 24 and -17.

"Well, I guess this is it." -17 pointed the palm of his hand at point-blank range to 24's face. "It was nice knowing you, although it wasn't for very long." He stated as 24's eyes remained wide open to the fact that he was about to die. "You gave it your best shot, now; I'm going to give mine." He ended as the sound of the energy ball that was forming in his hand could be heard.

" _Wait...is this really it?"_ 24 questioned in his mind. " _Am I really about to die?_ " The question ran through his head as he continued to focus on -17's final attack, an attack that was about to end him.

21 quickly powered up and charged towards the two. She gritted her teeth as she knew time was running thin and this was soon to be a do or die moment, she had to reach him.

"Any last words!" -17 began to laugh maniacally as he continued to charge his attack.

21 was pushing it, she was trying her best to rush towards her newfound fallen partner who was in nothing more than a life or death situation. " _I got to hurry._ " Her mind feared the worst as she tried her best to make her way towards them. " _If I don't, then…_ "

"Say goodbye!" -17 screamed.

24 couldn't turn away as he looked on as the blast in -17's hand had charged up to full capacity and was about to unleash on him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" 21 screamed as her mind went completely blank, and words from her previous self entered her head. " _If you want to get stronger, you're going to have to give into your desires."_ The words told to her by her evil counterpart entered her mind. " _You want to beat me right? Give in?"_

" _No…._ "21's conscious whimpered.

" _Give in,"_ The words repeated. _"Give in to your desires"_ The words pounded her psyche. _"Give in or you'll lose everyone...All...Over….Again."_

21 couldn't take it anymore, she stuck out her arm, pointing her finger at Android -17. "I won't let you!" She screamed as her eyes became crazed as a pink beam shot out of her finger, causing -17 to catch on a second too late as the beam made contact with him.

"Huh? Arrggggghhhh!" -17 screamed as his body flashed pink and white, creating somewhat of a light show that -18 managed to see as she crawled out of the rubble.

Her eyes couldn't believe what was happening, she gasped as she reached her hands out towards him. "17!" Her voice carried as -17 body quickly transformed into nothing more than a mere chocolate glazed donut with sprinkles.

The battlefield went silent as 24 could only watch as the donut simply dropped to the ground. He too as well as -18 was completely shocked by the newfound turn of the events. Neither of them uttered a word as their bodies were unable to comprehend what had just happened but unknown to them; 21 was slowly making her way towards the newly crafted donut. Her eyes slightly glazed over with a hungry desire slowly rising in her stomach, her footsteps were light as the realization was slow to set in with the other two androids.

She continued to move in the direction of her new treat, her desire slowly craving to devour the individual that was unlucky enough to be caught in her path. Unseen by the others, her eyes grew hungrier as she eyed the sight, Relishing in the moment, her tongue slowly slid out of her mouth as she licked her lips.


End file.
